Troublesome Book
by lovingmylife
Summary: Quogan one-shot. Set a little after the rollarcoaster episode. Lola has Quinn's diary and she needs to get it back before she reads it. Enjoy.


**Okay so this is my i'm sorry gift for abandoning you all for a month and a half with no updates to Senior Year. Sorry agian but i hope that this makes up for it. i wrote it pretty quickly and the idea just came to me so i hope you guys like it and review for me. **

**I don't own Zoey 101 but that's not surprising to anyone. **

**The whole story is told from Quinn's point of view. Enjoy the Quogan-ness but that starts about half way down the story. **

**

* * *

******

Toublesome Book

I am surprised. I never thought that I would ever take to writing in a diary but here I am sitting in my bunk scribbling on a page nearly halfway through the little, sparkly, blue, book. Really the closest thing I had ever had to a diary was my science journals that I keep notes on my experiments in. I had seen Zoey write in her diary every night. She said she could write anything she was thinking in it and if something was bothering her she felt better after getting it out of her head and into words; even if the words were not actual being spoken.

When I started writing in mine Zoey thought it was great. Lola just thought it was silly and that the one time she tried to keep a diary her hand cramped up and she got bored two pages in to it. But it wasn't silly like Lola had thought and like I had originally thought. In fact it did just what Zoey said it would do; it made me feel good to write in it. I could write anything I wanted because no one else could read it. And I really meant _no one_. I had removed the key lock, which could be easily broken, and replaced it with a tiny finger print scanner lock that would only open when it read my finger's pattern.

Zoey and Lola thought I was being a little paranoid but they didn't know the secrets the tiny book held. My entire relationship with Logan had been written, dissected and analyzed within its pages. If someone read it then they would know that we had been secretly dating for months now. And people at this school were awful at keeping secrets. They were however great with blackmail so I wasn't being paranoid I was just being_ safe_.

I did not always write about Logan but these past few pages were filled with my current feelings about how mad I was at him for not taking into consideration Michael's feelings before blabbing to the whole school that he had a fear of roller coasters_._

_I know Logan is a jerk. I also know he is trying really hard not to be one. He is pretty good about not being a jerk when he is with me. Especially after that whole coffee incident and I refused to talk to him for a whole week. There are about twenty pages of this book devoted to that situation. He is still having trouble not being a jerk around others though. And he tells me it's not because he is trying to keep up his reputation it's just that he has always just said whatever he was thinking without really __thinking__ about it. That seemed to be the situation here. He thought it was pathetic that Michael was afraid of roller coasters so he just told people. The only thing that concerns me is that if he doesn't think twice about how his best friend might feel then how is he ever going to think how others might feel?_

"You're writing in that thing again?" My eyes snapped up from the page when I heard Lola's voice. I put my pen on the page so not to loose the place and closed the book before looking over at my roommate. "You're going to run out of pages at this rate."

"I can't help it-" I paused thinking about what to say, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" She said casually. I knew what she was getting at. She wanted to know what I was writing about, or who. She had watched me carefully while I wrote and one day she had deducted that it must be a boy because I had a habit of smiling and frowning and zoning out while I wrote. She was really upset that I wouldn't tell her what it was about but I knew I couldn't. She did get over it though and had taken to more sneaky methods of finding out. One night she tried to scan my finger print while I was sleeping, thankfully I woke up just in time to snatch the book away and the next morning I also installed a voice activated password to the lock. Again not paranoid, just being safe.

"No, not really." I said with a smile. Her own smile fell for a second but returned instantly.

"Okay well all of us are in the lounge so if you finish writing your novel just come join us." She took an Apple-berry Blix from the mini fridge and left the room. I sighed, adjusted my glasses and opened up to my previous page. I became very focused on the words I was writing; debating whether Logan would ever be able to change his ways. I was so focused in fact that I didn't notice Lola combat crawling across the floor to my bed and silently getting into a crouching position before snatching the book from my hands and sprinting from the room.

I did not have time to think about how Lola had stayed out of my line of vision or that I banged my head jumping off my bed to chase her, I just knew I had to get the book back. As long as she didn't let it shut then she had complete access to it. I ran down the hall after her straight into the lounge where, like she said, Zoey, Logan, Michael, James and Vince were all sitting staring at the TV.

"Lola, give it back." I said. She was standing on the other side of the couch. You know how when you're chasing someone and then there is something between you so what ever way you go they just go the other way? Well as soon as I got my book back I was going to develop a theory on how to beat that.

"No." Lola was about to look at the book and my only choice was to keep her moving. I chased her around the side even though I knew I wouldn't catch her.

"What are you two doing?" Zoey asked shaking her head at us.

"Keep away from Quinn." Lola shouted and tossed my diary. "Michael, catch!" Michael jumped up and caught the book. This was becoming serious fast. I climbed back over the couch in an attempt to get to Michael before he threw it. I didn't. He tossed the book back to Lola; I turned around and glared at her.

"Lola, give the girl back her diary." Zoey said. Lola's attention temperately moved from me, and I glanced over at Logan. We made brief eye contact and I mouthed the words 'help me' praying he would understand. He nodded. I looked back to Lola; she was turning her attention back to the book. I sprinted forward again and she tossed the book to Vince.

"Dude, pass it here." Michael said, Logan also stood up and they made a triangle around me. Vince looked torn between doing the right thing and giving me the book back or being one of the guys and tossing it to one of them. I hoped he'd give to me. I really didn't want Logan reading what was in it either. Vince picked this time to be rebellious and tossed the book to Logan. Trying my best to look mad, this wasn't that hard at this point, I gave him a very threatening glare as I approached him. He slowly backed up; the book still in his hands and still not completely closed.

"Dude run!"

"Run Logan." He smiled that cocky grin of his before running back out of the lounge. I sighed before running out after him. I cursed the fact that he was much faster then I was and the fact that I didn't have any shoes on. The ground was very hot and each step burned my feet just a little bit. Did he have to run so fast? I had no idea where he had gotten to. Finally my feet couldn't take it and I moved to the shade of an ally between two of the buildings to rest. I should have known I'd run into him, that's how it always works out. I also should have known that he would be sitting there against the wall reading the small book.

"Logan!" I shouted and swiftly took the book out of his hands and snapped it shut.

"Huh?" He said like he only just now realized I was there.

"Why are you reading my diary?" I demanded. He didn't answer and I then noticed he wasn't smiling like he had been before. "What's wrong?"

He looked really uncomfortable and almost sad. It took him a minute to answer my question. "Do you really think I can't change?"

I was confused now. "Huh?"

He pointed to the book in my hands. "Do you think I can't change my…jerk-ish ways?" Then I realized he must have read the latest entry of the diary.

"Well the fact that you actual read my diary certainly isn't helping me believe you can." I said and slid down the wall next to him.

"Yeah I guess not." He agreed with a brief smile. "I didn't really think about that when I started reading."

"Just like you didn't think about how Michael would feel if you told everyone about his fear until afterwards." I said. He was silent. He set his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "What were you thinking when you read it."

"I just wanted to know what you wrote about me." Now I didn't say anything. "Guess your right; I'm never going to change."

"Now that's now true."

"You just wrote it and I just backed it up with proof, how can it not be true." He asked me. I tried to think of something appropriate to say.

"I didn't finish that entry you know." He looked up at me wondering how this made a difference. "Lola snatched the book before I finished writing. I was going to write about how because you are trying to change is a change in its self." And he still looked confused. "You're trying to change, that's a good thing and something you never would have done before." Slowly he was beginning to understand. "Also the fact that you actually feel bad when you do these things and then _apologize_, you always had trouble with that before." He smiled again.

"I'm sorry for reading your diary and I won't do it again."

"You're forgiven." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And you'll apologize to Michael next."

"Already done that." He said sounding very proud of himself. Almost like a child who spelled his name correctly for the first time. "When he finally came back from the Rollercoaster Park, I made sure he knew that I felt really bad about it."

"Did you? Really feel bad I mean?"

"I think so, but then again I still had a lot of pain in my head and wasn't really thinking straight." I knew he was joking and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So," he looked over at the sparkly blue book in my hands, "what else did you write about me?"

"Oh just this and that, all the slip-ups and secret dates, and about what an awesome kisser you are." That cocky grin was back. I knew it was a bad idea to feed his ego but it was only the truth. I leaned in and kissed him again, this time on his lips. I still got that funny tingling sensation in my stomach when we kissed; there were some three pages of my diary on that subject too. I placed the book aside and wrapped my arms around his neck while we kissed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stayed like that until we figured the others would worry where we had gotten to. Probably fearing I had killed Logan in an attempt to get my diary back.

As we walked back to the lounge I thought about Lola and how mad she would be later. It would take me a good hour to write all this down. I just had to be sure to keep a tighter grip on the troublesome book.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to write and like i said really sorry about leaving for a month and a half. Review for me and sorry about any grammar mistakes. it's getting late and i think my eyes already went to bed.

**LovingMyLife**


End file.
